1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networking structures and systems, particularly those that relate to the use of a hash function for the look up of an internet protocol (IP) address. More particularly, the invention relates to pattern matching algorithms using a longest prefix match algorithm and implemented in a network processing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art